A Monopoly on Emotion
by Asikari
Summary: I'm Roxas," The not-Sora says. Goofy and Donald wake up, and Sora is nowhere to be found. AU
1. Twilight Town First Visit

**Obvious Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A Monopoly on Emotion **

**Twilight Town- First Visit **

When Goofy and Donald wake up, they immediately look between them to find Sora. But he isn't there, and the room is full of pods like the ones they woke up in, all empty. At a loss, they start to search the strange rooms they've found themselves in.

There is a crash beyond the only doorway they've found. Donald leads the way, charging at what he believes is a locked door. Instead it slides open as he approaches and Donald falls through. Only Goofy's quick grab prevents his friend from being burnt to a crisp by the wall of flame before them. They shield their faces against the heat while trying to peer through the fire. There is the clash of metal, and a familiar voice can be heard above the din.

"Sora!" They shout in unison. Suddenly the flames are gone and a man in a black coat disappears into a portal of darkness.

Blue eyes turn to look at them and again they shout.

"Sora!" But something was wrong, Sora did not run to them, he did not break out in a smile or laughter. He frowned.

"That's not… that's not my name." He brushes blond (not brown, nowhere near) hair away from his eyes.

"I'm Roxas." The not-Sora says, firmly.

"But you had a keyblade!" Donald squawks. Roxas' eyebrows crease together. There is a familiar shimmering around Roxas' hands. Not one but two keyblades appear in his hands.

"I guess you could call them keyblades." Goofy is sure this isn't Sora, because Sora had never been so. Emotionless. Roxas didn't sound surprised or happy or even sad. Just empty. He says as much to Donald, trying to whisper.

"Y'know, Donald, I don't think he's Sora." Donald huffs but nods miserably. Roxas is still staring at them, silent.

"So just who is this Sora everyone's been talking about?" Sora's eyes stare at his friends from Roxas' face, with its solemn mouth, set in a hard line.

"He's our best friend! Yup!" Goofy exclaims, followed by Donald's "He's a hero!"

"But we lost him." Goofy says sadly. Roxas smiles, and Goofy sees real emotion from the boy for the first time. Pain. Sorrow.

"I lost someone too."

"Well gawrsh, why don't you come with us?" It's out of his mouth before he thinks about what he's said. Donald pulls Goofy around to face him and they know what the other remembers, the night they met Sora in Traverse Town. But Roxas is suddenly looking hopeful and Goofy continues, ignoring Donald's glare.

"We've got a gummi ship, or we did, so we're gonna go find Sora. Why dontcha just come with us?"

"I'd. I'd like that." Roxas smiles, a simple curling upwards of the corners of his mouth. His eyes sparkle and even if he isn't Sora, Goofy thinks he might be the key to finding him.

When they leave what was apparently an old mansion, Roxas grows wary. He looks from side to side, eyes darting from Goofy to Donald and then to door they came from. Too busy readjusting to the bright sunlight, Goofy doesn't ask. A strange sound breaks the silence and Roxas is on his feet in an instant, keyblades dancing through the air. By the time Donald and Goofy pull out their weapons all but one have disappeared. The thing is strange, white and definitely not a heartless. It appears intelligent, slipping around them, always just out of reach. An emblem is emblazoned on its head, almost like a fractured heart. A zipper opens and closes, an eerie parody of a smile on the thing's head. Finally, Donald sends a well-aimed blast of fire at it and it vanishes at last.

The pair exchange a high five, turning to find Roxas (still not Sora) behind them. His keyblades are resting on his shoulders and he doesn't seem to have broken a sweat.

"Garwsh, what were those things? They weren't Heartless!"

"They are Nobodies. Those were some of the lowest kind, Dusks." Roxas answers in perfect monotone.

"Well phooey." Donald says, unimpressed by this new enemy. "But what are they?"

"What's left behind when a Heartless is created from a particularly strong heart. There are probably as many kinds of Nobodies as there are Heartless." Goofy glances sidelong at Roxas. The boy is scowling and looking back towards the mansion, remembering, perhaps.

"And how do you know all this?" Donald demands. He's still suspicious of the boy. Roxas pulls himself out of his reverie and his face softens.

"I don't… know." He answers quietly. Donald opens his mouth to question Roxas further and Goofy intervenes.

"Y'know, Maybe we oughta find someplace safe before we start talking? I sure wouldn't want to be attacked by more Nobodies here." Roxas agrees hurridly and Goofy pushes Donald forward, not giving the duck time to complain.

Beyond the gates of the mansion is a tangled forest of dark trees and hanging vines. There is a small path, indistinct in this world's seemingly perpetual sunset. Goofy has already tripped over roots several times, but Roxas leads them without a single misstep. Goofy ponders this, and their new companion's strange knowledge as they walk. His thoughts quiet only when Roxas stops and Donald walks into him, and Goofy into Donald. They've reached a large hole in an imposing wall. Roxas ducks through without a word and they follow, blinking when they step into relative brightness.

"Twilight Town." Roxas mutters, and Goofy finds it apt. The sun hasn't moved an inch from its position on the horizon since they left the mansion, though time had clearly passed. The entire town is painted pale blue and orange, dipping into purple here and there. Against the horizon runs a railroad, winding into the distance.

They wander through the town, taking in the quaint shops and the sleepy trolley, circling through Main Street. A few people chat on street corners or examine store windows. Roxas no longer leads the group, he trails behind, studying the people they pass. Donald is leading up a hill when Roxas stops, staring at an open gate leading into an alleyway.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Goofy asks. Roxas shakes his head.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd been here before. But I must've imagined it." Goofy doesn't remind Roxas that he'd known the town's name before. Donald grumbles, but he's curious and goes into the alley. Behind a ragged curtain are three kids, sitting on crates and an old couch. The blond jumps to his feet, scowling.

"What do you want?" He demands sourly. Goofy waves his hands in apology.

"Sorry bout that. We were just wonderin' what was back here."

"Well now you know." The other boy stands up and comes forward.

"I'm Pence, that's Hayner and this is Olette. Are you guys new around here?" He sounds curious, looking the three other intently. The girl, Olette joins him, but Hayner only stalks past, muttering about things to do.

"So what're your names?" Olette asks.

"We're Goofy, Donald and that there is Roxas." Goofy says. Donald waves but Roxas just nods, his mouth pressed in a tight line.

"Oh!" Pence exclaims. "We just met someone who was looking for you. He was in an awful hurry, never even took off his coat. But I did notice he had these big round ears!" Donald and Goofy exchange grins.

"King Mickey!"

"Where'd you see him?" Donald asks eagerly.

"At the station." Donald and Goofy shout their thanks as they drag Roxas from the alleyway, following the street signs up the hill to the station.

"Later!" Pence shouts cheerfully after them.

They approach the steps of the station, Goofy and Donald craning their necks, hoping to see their King. Instead, they hear the strange whooshing sound that heralds the appearance of Nobodies. Dusks surround them, swaying back and forth and advancing slowly. All three grab their weapons and begin to fight. From the corner of his eye Goofy can see Roxas with his dual keyblades, one light and one dark. He fights differently from Sora, relying on not one but two keyblades. His stance is different, straight-backed and uncaring. It's a sharp contrast to Sora's determined crouch and tight grip on his keyblade. Then it's back to focusing on the new enemies before them, not their new companion.

Eventually the three find themselves back to back, surrounded by a ring of Nobodies. For every Dusk they've killed two more have appeared and Goofy feels his legs giving out beneath him. Next to Donald falls as well, and then only Roxas is left, leaving on one of his keyblades for support. The nearest Dusk slinks toward him and he raises his blades, but no matter how strong, Goofy knows he doesn't have enough strength left to block the coming blow.

Then there is a black blur that streaks across his vision and the Dusks vanish in a burst of stars and the clash of metal, slain. The black figure straightens, extending a golden keyblade in his hand.

"King Mickey!" Goofy and Donald shout and muster the strength to jump to their feet. The person turns and sure enough it is Mickey's face under the black hood.

"Ssh!" He says. "You gotta board the train and leave this town! The train will know the way." He hands Roxas a bag of munny, then freezes.

"Where's Sora?!" Goofy looks down at his feet and then up at his king.

"Ya see, Your Majesty, we kinda. Uh, well."

"We can't find Sora." Donald interjects, sounding upset.

"But we found Roxas here when we woke up. He was fighting some guy in a coat like yours. And he's got a keyblade. Two of 'em!" Goofy explains. He knows it's unnecessary to say that, Roxas hasn't let go of them yet. But the air has grown thick and tense, not with fear like before, but something deeper. Darker. The king doesn't take his eyes away from Roxas. Then he grimaces.

"I know why you left, and because of that I won't take you to DiZ this instant. But we will meet again, and this will be dealt with." With that he's gone, running away from the station. All three are too weary to follow and the king has already disappeared from sight.

Instead they stand wearily and climb the stairs. No one speaks, each lost in his own thoughts. As they push open the doors of the station, Goofy thinks on how it was supposed to be, Sora's laugh is ringing in his head. He knows that Sora would be smiling now, having gotten hope from the King's arrival, hope for finding Riku. Roxas is frowning, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Roxas!" The boy turns and Hayner runs up to him, followed by Pence and Olette.

"We wanted to say goodbye. It just seemed like something we oughta do."

"Really?" Roxas smiles, a slow, quiet thing that spreads across his face until it's practically radiant. "Thanks." The train's whistle blows, loud and shrill.

"Oh! You guys should go get your tickets." Olette says. Roxas nods and goes to the ticket booth, pulling out the munny pouch the King gave them. Olette makes a questioning sound and hold up her own bag.

"They're the same!" Goofy exclaims. Olette nods. Roxas shrugs and buys the tickets, tucking them into a pocket.

"Let's go, Donald, Goofy." They step on the train and Roxas turns to the kids from Twilight Town.

"Roxas, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asks.

"Positive." He answers. Goofy wonders why he sounds so sad. "Right. See ya." He brushes something from his face, a tear? And waves a final time as the train doors close.

Roxas stands at the train door as Twilight Town fades into the distance. Something glimmers in his hand, a blue stone. Finally Goofy brings himself to say something.

"Roxas, maybe you should tell us who ya are."

**AN:** Thanks for reading. The next several chapters have already been written, and more are on the way. Reviews are always appreciated! 


	2. Yen Sid's Tower

**Obvious Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A Monopoly on Emotion**

**Yen Sid's Tower**

Roxas sits across from Goofy and Donald in the train car. Outside the sky is gone, replaced by glowing lights and murky, strange colors. The train rumbles on.

"Roxas, maybe you should tell us who ya are." Goofy says.

Roxas remembers.

He remembers Hayner, celebrating the first day of Summer Vacation. Olette. Pence. Sea Salt ice cream and struggle tournaments.

He remembers black coats and twelve chairs surrounding him. Red hair and green eyes and a dull, throbbing ache in his chest.

Perpetual sunsets mesh with perpetual darkness, castles and clock towers swirl together in a city lit only by a heart-shaped moon.

He remembers he had a best friend. Only now he can't remember who it was.

He remembers two fights, one lost and another won. He remembers the victor.

"Riku."

Goofy watches Roxas crumple forwards, falling off the bench to the floor. He rushes to the boy, who is already getting up from the floor.

"Gawrsh Roxas, are ya okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just. Remembered something. That's all." Goofy thinks he hears the boy mutter something under his breath. He thinks the boy just said "Riku."

In the end Roxas never tells them where he's from, because the train grinds to a halt. Even if they'd had the time, Goofy is beginning to suspect they wouldn't get a clear answer anyway.

The door slides open and they file out, onto a spit of land that must have lost its world, because the universe is right there. Even Goofy is unnerved by it, it reminds him of the End of Worlds with its broken landmasses. But the tower is before them so they move forward without a word.

Then there are Heartless surrounding them and for once it's Goofy and Donald who have the jump on Roxas. Heartless are business as usual, familiar colors, movements and danger. Brandishing his shield, Goofy is strangely comforted that at least when it comes to Heartless, he and Donald are on par with Roxas. Well, maybe not on par. Roxas is destroying Shadows left and right. The keyblades cut through the Heartless, it's what they were made for. They won't ever be able to compete with that.

When the Heartless are gone, the stolen hearts floating upwards and away, they enter the tower. Everything depicts the stars and moon; the walls are the colors of the universe. They follow the stairs, upwards always, fighting off the Heartless that appear whenever they pause. Goofy represses his foremost thought. "Has something happened to Master Yen Sid, that he would allow Heartless to run rampant in his tower?" But they keep on moving, keep going up, until there is no more up to go. And then they are in the study, and Master Yen Sid is the same as he ever was, sitting imposingly at his desk. Goofy and Donald bow, this is the man that taught their King after all. Roxas only stands there. Master Yen Sid looks the boy over.

"This is not Sora." Donald opens his mouth to explain something, apologize maybe. "I did not expect this." Yen Sid intones gravely. "But when the keyblades are involved, little can be predicted accurately." He pauses and opens a large tome, studying the minuscule print. "Heartless. Donald, Goofy, you know this enemy well. They are always lurking and seeking to capture new hearts. As long as a single heart harbors darkness, there will always be Heartless." Donald's face falls at this, Goofy feels disheartened. As much as they love adventuring, Goofy cannot remember how long it's been since they left home.

"And then there are Nobodies. You have faced them already, I know. When someone with a strong heart and will, whether they be good or evil, are taken by the darkness, the empty shell that is left behind will begin to act on its own. They are empty vessels; their hearts have been stolen away. The spirit goes on even as the body fades from existence, for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. They may appear to have feelings, but this is a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts."

"That's not true!" Roxas leaps forward, fists clench and eyes blazing. "We- They can feel! I know it!" Master Yen Sid says nothing, Donald stares at Roxas with open confusion and Goofy looks appraisingly at their companion.

"Perhaps. We know so little of Nobodies after all. Perhaps you are right." Yen Sid sighs. "I have never admitted to knowing everything. The most powerful Nobodies, I had never seen until recently. They call themselves Organization XIII. They are far different from their Dusk counterparts, far stronger and terribly sinister." Roxas says nothing, but from the corner of his eye, Goofy sees his hands clench.

"Throughout your journeys, the keyblade will guide you from world to world. The corridors that you and Sora opened on your last journey have closed. I have your gummi ship waiting outside. Follow the keyblade!" With that, Yen Sid vanishes.

True to his word, a gummi ship floats just outside the tower. They clamber inside, Goofy taking the navigator's seat while Donald goes to the shooting controls. Roxas says nothing, taking the seat behind Donald.

Within moments of their take off, each of them is wrapped in their own thoughts. Goofy wants nothing more to befriend the boy behind them. It's in his nature. But as he pilots the craft, he cannot help but think. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

**AN: **Short(er) chapter. It felt so long on Word too. Oh well XD Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Hollow Bastion First Visit

**Obvious Disclaimer:** Would I really be here if I owned it? XD

**A Monopoly on Emotion  
**

**Hollow Bastion- First Visit**

Roxas dreams now, distorted fragments of seemingly alien memories.

Roxas dreams of a boy in a black coat. The boy stands alone in a great castle, pacing silently. He stops and sends his keyblades flying, clattering off a wall. The wall does not change, no dents or cracks appear. The boy screams, long and wordless, pure primal rage that reverberates through the hall.

"I know the décor isn't much, but there's worse out there, really. No reason to scream about it." There is a man leaning against the door. The boy turns, rage in his eyes.

"Why, Axel?" His voice is harsh and ragged. "Why do I have these things? These keyblades?" The man, Axel, all fire and green eyes and bravado, winces. He says nothing and Roxas falls to the floor. He's seeing through his other self's eyes now, seeing the blades before him.

"Why me?" He shouts again, but there is no heart in the words. No heart. That's the problem, says Xemnas. Roxas feels the emptiness in his chest and the throbbing ache all Nobodies suffer from. A sound fills his ears.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

If he doesn't exist, why can he hear his heartbeat?

Goofy hears the boy behind him stirring. Throughout the flight he's caught indistinct mutterings and a single clear word. Axel. He doesn't know what it means, but he suspects it is something from Roxas' strange and forgotten past. Donald sits to Goofy's right, controlling their small craft's laser. With his friend taking care of the Heartless ships, Goofy is free to pilot the ship with only half his mind. The rest of him ponders all that he knows about their mysterious companion.

The boy is an enigma wrapped in a puzzle of half memories and tired together by the keyblades he wields. Goofy has heard Roxas speak two names, Riku and Axel. One he knows and one he doesn't. And if Roxas knows Riku, or knew him, surely that means that Riku is free from the Realm of Darkness. Perhaps he has even found the King by now. Perhaps, Goofy will allow himself to hope, perhaps Riku is with Sora.

Then they are floating above Hollow Bastion, and it's no longer the time for dreaming of possibilities. Roxas is awakening, Donald is already prepared to go. Goofy leaves his seat, meeting Roxas' eyes for a moment. Roxas stares back unflinchingly and finally Goofy looks away. Those blue eyes should never be without a smile.

When they land, they're on a concrete terrace, staring out into a rift from which a great castle rises. Great chunks are missing or broken, whole facades covered in scaffolding and topped with cranes.

"Gawrsh, Hollow Bastion looks kinda different now." Goofy says, staring at the newly built stone houses around them.

"We should go see Leon and the gang!" Donald decides. Roxas makes a questioning noise.

"Old pals! You'd like em Roxas!" Goofy clarifies for the boy. Sudden movement on a rooftop catches his eye as he says this. Two Heartless disappear even as he spots them.

"I guess this place isn't as peaceful as it seems." Roxas says dryly. He's already got his keyblades in hand. They head towards the center of town, all on edge. The people seem to have left the streets, conducting business from inside their shops.

As they run a globe of white light bursts from the ground, nearly knocking Donald down.

"Hey, what's going on?" He shouts, caught off guard.

"It's the town's defense mechanism!" Above them, perched on a wall, is a girl in black, waving cheerily.

"Yuffie!" Donald and Goofy shout together. Yuffie grins.

"I knew I'd be seeing you soon! But who's this? And where's Sora?" The pair frown and look at each other, wondering what to say. Behind them, Roxas still holds his keyblades. Goofy wonders if he's moved an inch since Yuffie appeared.

"Maybe we oughta tell everyone together? It's kinda a long story." Goofy finally says. Yuffie just grins again and points the way.

"I'll met you there!" With a backwards flip she disappears over a wall and out of sight. As she disappears five Dusks surround them and Goofy finally accepts that this adventure really will be business as usual. Almost.

Yuffie's directions lead them to a plain wooden door. The room beyond is utilitarian and sparsely furnished, except for a few chairs and a giant bank of computers. Maps of Hollow Bastion cover the walls, covering the peeling paint and spider webbing cracks. Cid is typing away at the computer, looking older and even more grizzled then before. Next to him is Aerith, ever calm and quiet and on his other side is Leon, still lugging his great sword. Yuffie is already there, waving from the corner.

"Well well well, look at who's here." Cid grunts, swiveling in his chair to take look at the three newcomers. "But where's Sora? And who's this kid?"

"I'm not a kid," the kid in question mutters. "Name's Roxas."

"Fine, Roxas. But where's Sora?" Cid persists. The three others look equally curious. Goofy looks at Donald, who doesn't seem inclined to tell the story, and then at Roxas, who he _knows_ won't. He opens his mouth and begins, relating everything that's happened since he and Donald woke up in the old mansion's basement.

When he finishes there is silence. Leon is the first to speak.

"You wield a keyblade. For now, that's good enough for me. Hollow Bastion's got a problem. If you're willing to help, I'll be in the bailey." He leaves the house and suddenly everyone takes a collective breath.

"If Leon's square with ya, I guess I am too." Cid mutters and promptly turns back to his computer.

"Pleased to meet you Roxas." Aerith says gently and Yuffie lets out a whoop.

"I guess we'll go help Leon then." Roxas says and Goofy cannot help but smile, because though the boy show no outward signs of emotion, Goofy can hear the pleasure in his voice.

They find their way to the bailey easily enough. It's a strange structure, like a tunnel, with a heavy door on either end. In the middle of the tunnel is a balcony, jutting out into the valley that borders the town. Leon stands there, looking out across the valley. The castle is omnipresent in the sky, five towers that shouldn't be standing. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on each tower, red against sickly blue mixed with several shades of putrid beige. It looks rotting flesh and everything about it seeps with darkness.

"That would be our problem." Leon says as the three newcomers stare at the castle with horror. Their gaze is drawn to the moat, a writhing sea of darkness. "To be honest, I don't think there's much you can do about it. The keyblades have never been an easy Curaga-all." Goofy thinks Leon might have just made a joke, but the moment passes and Leon is focused on the castle again.

"Then there's our other problem." He points to a rift leading away from the town. Two familiar shapes, white blots against the blue rock, slink their way towards the castle.

"Gawrsh Leon. We'll do whatever we can to help." Leon nods in thanks.

"That you brought news of this Organization XIII is help in its own right. At least now we know what we're fighting. I'm going back to the house. Take your time looking around, and be careful." With that Leon leaves, taking the far door out of sight.

Roxas doesn't move at first, he's still staring at the massive castle looming in the distance.

"C'mon Roxas, we oughta head back to the house."

"Right." The boy follows the knight and mage from the bailey, frowning slightly. They're into an open square, surrounded by high walls, before they notice the six figures watching them. A booming voice, mocking and cruel, breaks the relative silence. Above them, standing on a wall, are six black-cloaked figures.

"The Keyblade. Such a magnificent weapon. And yet, here we find you Roxas, Number XIII of the Organization, wielding it! A mere Nobody, hardly better than a Heartless, wielding the weapon of light! What a cosmic joke!" The cloaked figures laugh, raucous and discordant. "I see you've found some new friends, Number XIII. You forget about your old ones so easily! Do they know who you really are?"

"Shut up!" Roxas shouts, but the figures are already vanishing into darkness. "Shut up!" He repeats, with no fire in his voice. He's got his hands over his ears and his eyes are squeezed shut.

"You're a Nobody!" Donald shouts, practically puffing up with anger. He's got his staff out and is ready to attack Roxas. Goofy stares between his friends, he tugs at Donald's arm until the duck is no longer about to charge. Roxas lowers his keyblades but they do not vanish. "Goofy, he's a Nobody!" Donald says again, insistent.

"I'm not!" Roxas denies hotly. His eyes blaze. "They're lying! I know it. I can feel. I have a heart!" The boy's keyblades vanish, he grabs Goofy's hand, traps it in his grip. He holds it against his chest and Goofy stops trying to pull away.

"Listen! You can feel it, can't you? My heartbeat. My heart!" Goofy presses his hand against the boy's chest and sure enough, there's a faint beating there.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

All three are silent as Goofy listens to Roxas' faint heartbeat.

"Gawrsh Donald… I think those Organization folks gotta be lying. I can feel a heartbeat. Roxas can't be a Nobody." Not a real one, Goofy finishes silently. But now is not the time for those thoughts.

Roxas lets go of his hand, Donald takes a step backwards. Goofy looks between the boy and duck, unsure of what will happen next.

"Well phooey. I still don't think we should take him with us. Those Organization creeps know his name and everything." Donald snaps. Roxas doesn't look surprised at that, only resigned and a little hurt. Goofy moves backwards, so he can look both of them in the eyes.

"He's coming with us Donald."

"What?!" Donald squawks, staring incredulously at his friend.

"He's coming with us. Roxas is the key, and we gotta stick with the key. The King told us too. Those Organization folks, they're planning something. I bet they're just trying to mess with us." He says this firmly. Most of it is true. Roxas is the key. But Goofy knows that Roxas probably is, or was, connected to the Nobodies that appeared before them. But Goofy felt that heartbeat, it's still ringing in his ears.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

**AN:** A long chapter, for me, anyway. Much love to my one reviewer! Comments, even criticism, is always appreciated. It makes me feel like people aren't just clicking and running away!


	4. Land of Dragons First Visit

**Obvious Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A Monopoly on Emotion**

**Land of Dragons- First Visit**

The Land of Dragons means all sorts of headaches for Goofy.

For one, Roxas and Donald do not speak to each, not that they ever really did. For that matter, Donald is hardly speaking to him either. It forces Goofy to go to Roxas for any sort of conversation, except that the sort of conversation Roxas prefers seems to be 'very little'.

The flight to the Land of Dragons is a long one. Eventually Donald gives the controls of the lasers over to Roxas and takes the boy's old seat, promptly falling asleep. Goofy takes the opportunity to start telling Roxas about their adventures with Sora, though he mentions the other keyblade Master as little as possible. Roxas rarely responds, rarely enough that sometimes Goofy wonders if he's listening. But then Roxas will laugh quietly at one of Goofy's jokes and he forges ahead. Roxas even tell him a story in kind, a trip to the beach, led by his friend Hayner, and foiled by a petty thief. Goofy doesn't remind Roxas that the Hayner they'd met had never seen him before.

When they finally land, it is Goofy who seems to have been appointed 'Speaker' by his friends. Donald will talk to Mushu happily, and Mulan, who is really Ping nearly as much. Roxas ignores everyone equally, though when they face Captain Shang on Mulan's behalf, it is he who defends her fighting skills. Goofy doesn't miss the small, encouraging smile he sends her as they leave camp; though he's less sure what to make of it.

There are no Nobodies in the Land of Dragons, only Heartless. New, bigger, badder Heartless, though between the four of them, Goofy thinks there isn't much to worry about. Except for the Huns. Huns that command Heartless and walk away from avalanches that probably would have killed any of them, had they been hit with its full power. Huns that threaten Emperors and nearly become Heartless themselves, so steeped are they in darkness.

But in the end Shan Yu falls to Roxas' keyblades and Mulan's sword, Donald starts speaking to Goofy once more, and Goofy sees Roxas smile yet again.

He wonders, if he put his hand to Roxas' chest now, would the heartbeat be louder?

**AN: Apologies for the short chapter. I'll try to make up for it with a longer chapter tomorrow, but no guarantees, I'm going to be away all weekend.**

**Thanks to my two reviewers! Please leave a review, it encourages me to bust out the next chapter!**


	5. Beast's Castle First Visit

**Obvious Disclaimer-**Squeenix owns it all /

**A Monopoly on Emotion**

**Beast's Castle- First Visit**

Shan Yu's sword leads them to Beast's Castle and they find themselves in the Great Hall. Between spins of his shield and swipes at Heartless, Goofy takes in their surroundings. Everything is coated in a layer of dust. Their movements send it flying, stinging his eyes and nearly making him sneeze. Underneath the dust is decadence; luxurious carpets long faded, and stained glass windows, only seen where pale beams of moonlight split the darkness. Furniture is stacked in corners, some covered with cloth, most in cobwebs. Asides from the dust and Heartless, now slain, there is silence.

Goofy has told Roxas the story of the Beast, what they know of it. All three companions are looking for him, searching the empty hall for any sign of him, or of Belle. There is only silence and, at a loss, they enter the first room they see.

It's a strange opposite to the hall outside. The fire is neatly banked, crackling merrily and everything has a soft shine to it. In one corner is table and Roxas goes to it. His gaze his drawn to a glowing rose in the center, covered by a glass bell jar. He reaches out to touch the thing as the Heartless appear around them. At the sound of their frenzied fighting, the doors swing open, banging against the walls.

The Beast is aptly named, a great hulking brute of a creature. He roars, nearly shaking the walls, and the Heartless vanish.

"Nice timing!" Donald cheers. Roxas turns to face the Beast, opening his mouth to say something. In a single stride the Beast reaches him, sending Roxas flying with a single swipe of his hand. The boy hits a bookshelf and doesn't move. Goofy runs towards him, only to be knocked down as well. Beast grabs the rose, clutching it to his chest. His eyes are clouded, never focusing on anything. As he exits the room, he roars and this time the walls really do move.

They find Belle in her room, pacing from wall to wall. She starts when they enter, but relaxes as she sees them.

"You're Goofy and Donald! But who's this? Surely not Sora?"

"This is Roxas! He's travelin' with us for now." Belle doesn't ask what has happened to Sora, and Goofy is grateful, just for Roxas' sake. It's hard enough for him, trying to fill the space Goofy and Donald automatically leave for Sora between them.

"How did you know who we are?" Donald asks. He's still suspicious of everyone; Organization XIII could look like anything under their black coats.

"The Beast told me, before he stopped talking to me." Belle looks sad, but mostly she seems worried. "Something is wrong with him. He's gotten… darker. He locked all the servants up." Roxas stands up straighter, looking worried.

"Have you seen any strange people in the castle? Wearing black coats, maybe?" Goofy stares hard at Roxas but the boy doesn't look at him. He's focused on Belle, who makes a thoughtful noise.

"I've heard him talking to someone, just once. He was very angry. It was a man, but I couldn't understand what he said. Do you think he's responsible for what's happened to Beast?"

"I think he's playing off the darkness in Beast's heart. They're probably trying to turn him into a Heartless."

"Ya think it's Organization XIII then?" Goofy asks. He doesn't need to, if Roxas knows what's going on, it's got to be the Organization. The boy is nodding distractedly.

"How do you know what their plan is then?" Donald says and Goofy wants to silence his friend. Now is not the time to question Roxas about his past, Goofy knows this. He's not sure what might happen, but he doubts it will help anything. They need Roxas, and they need the keyblade. And Goofy fears that if Roxas remembers, the boy will return to the Organization, to the Nobodies.

But Roxas only mutters "I… remembered." And that is that, Goofy pulls Donald along with him, waving goodbye to Belle as they leave the room. Donald can't pursue the subject; they're too busy fighting Heartless to talk. By the time they find Lumiere and the others in the undercroft, Donald has let the subject go, amusing himself with Cogsworth winding mechanism instead.

Meeting the castle servants is initially awkward, mostly because Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pot and Chip move to stand nearly on their feet before Roxas realizes that the servants are actually a candelabra, clock, teapot and cup. Mrs. Pot commands their attention and soon all there are sitting on the stone floor, focused on the teapot as she weaves a tale of pride and magic and the Beast's youth. Roxas, Donald and Goofy listen in awe. Afterwards Cogsworth happily leads them to the West Hall, talking all the while about how grateful he is that they've 'come to help the master.'

The West Wing is destroyed. The walls show claw marks, deep rents in the wood that stretch the length of the hall. One of the windows is smashed, shards of colored glass crunch under their feet.

Voices float through the half closed door and all three halt abruptly.

"It's time you dealt with Belle." Roxas stiffens. "She's scheming to take everything you have." The voice goes on. "This castle, your precious rose. And then- your life." Footsteps echo through the hall. "Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong." Another voice cuts in.

"I've had enough of strength." It can be no one but the Beast. "There's only one thing I want-"

"What? To love, and be loved in return? Don't be a fool, who could ever love a beast?" The man laughs, long and hard. A gust of wind sends the doors flying open and Roxas, Goofy and Donald jump backwards. "See? The girl has accomplices."

"Stop it Xaldin! Leave him alone!"

"Oh Roxas. You were always so naïve. I didn't do anything to him, just drew the darkness to the surface from where it had been locked away in his heart. He would have turned away from light whether I was here or not!" The man, Xaldin, laughs again and vanishes in an orb of darkness.

Beast roars and charges forward, bleakness in his eyes. Roxas runs to meet him, keyblades raised, and for a moment Goofy fears for both his friends. But Roxas has turned his keyblades so the edges face inwards and the Beast cannot truly fight, he's half mad with anger. Cogsworth enters the fray soon after, calling for his Master.

Finally Beast calms, unable to break through Roxas' defense and Cogsworth's frantic shouting. He breaths heavily, resting on his knees.

"What Xaldin said, none of it is true." Roxas says finally and Beast looks up at him.

"How can you be sure?" The Beast demands in anguish. He holds up his hands, staring at the claws. "Look what I did to my servants, my friends." His voice cracks on the last word.

"Gawrsh, I think you did it to protect them! If ya hadn't kept them away, ya might've hurt them!"

"Is that why? Or did I truly want to harm them?"

"No way. We know you're a good person." Roxas says with finality and confidence. Beast sighs, but he sounds hopeful when he asks,

"Will Belle see me?"

"Of course she will! She's why we're here, you big lug!" Beast sighs again.

"I've mistreated her. She deserves so much better."

"Nonsense Master! Belle lo- Belle cares deeply for you!" Cogsworth interjects. Beast shakes his head.

"Let's go see her, we'll prove it." Roxas finally says and Beast nods.

When they enter Belle's room she looks up hopefully, and then smiles brightly as Beast enters, head down.

"You're alright!" She says joyfully.

"Belle!" Beast runs to her. "I'm. So sorry. Please, forgive me. I wasn't myself."

"I know you weren't yourself, there's no need to apologize. Though I do wish you would trust me, just a little. You know I'd never hurt you."

In a whisper to Goofy, Roxas murmurs "You know… I think he might actually find love, if he stops being so stubborn." Goofy smiles.

"Ya know, I think you might be right." Belle takes Beast's much larger hand in hers and they both turn to face the trio.

"Thank you Roxas, Donald, Goofy. Please come back and visit us!" Belle says. Beast nods in agreement.

"We will." Roxas assures them. "And, if you see Xaldin again, you must come find us!"

"We'll be sure to." Belle smiles and just like that they're turning and leaving the Castle, boarding the ship for the next world.

**AN: **So many thanks to my reviewers, **DarkDeSkull**, **Jextia**, **Trapped in the mirror**, **Crystal Meadow**, **khfangirl4ever**, and**Hollandi**. You guys were what helped me bang out this last chapter! Which is over three times longer than the last one. XD

Also, apologies for its lateness, I was stuck up north for an extra night with no internet and sub-zero temperatures. I was also beating Kingdom Hearts 2 for the first time, though I've yet to take down Sephiroth.

Reviews are what keep me writing, so if you'd like an update quickly, please leave a review!


	6. Olympus Coliseum

**Obvious disclaimer**

**A Monopoly on Emotion**

**Olympus Coliseum **

Donald waits until they're speeding away from Beast's Castle to begin his interrogation.

"Tell us now, who are you, and what's your connection this Organization XIII? Why do you know their names?" Roxas looks down at his feet. He meets Donald's eyes for a moment and flushing, opens his mouth to speak.

"I… don't know. I just dreamed it. Or remembered. Or something. I don't know!" Roxas looks away from Donald, to Goofy. Goofy turns his head away, he can't, won't stop this.

"They called you one of them!" Donald shouts.

They've stopped flying, the ship floats idly over the Olympus Coliseum. No one notices, Donald and Goofy are staring at Roxas, who is focused on the floor. Donald's breathing is harsh with anger. His hands are grasping his staff tightly and the faint glow of magic surrounds him.

"Who is Roxas?" Goofy asks quietly and he can see the boy shatter under the pressure of their words.

"Who is he, or who was he?" Roxas asks finally. Everything about him is breaking, his voices cracks on the 'was'.

"Who was he?" Goofy answers, because that's what Donald really wants to know.

"Roxas was a boy from Twilight Town and before that he was a Nobody with a Keyblade. He had a best friend named Hayner who replaced Axel, but he lost a fight to a boy and a girl stole his memories and then he became Roxas from Twilight Town and not the Key of Destiny. The Nobody boy was part of an old man's plan, but the plan went wrong and now he's, I'm just Roxas." There is silence. Roxas starts laughing.

"Is that what you wanted to know? Because that's what I remember. Less and less of Twilight Town and more of a World that Never Was and I still don't know who I am!" He's still laughing between words, his choked syllables sound like sobs.

Desperately, Goofy wishes he would stop, the sound is so discordant and wrong. Goofy remembers Sora's laugh, it's echoing through the ship, warped and distorted. But Roxas is still laughing, madly, painfully, hysterically; even as he's running from the ship, running into darkness.

---

"Donald, we've gotta go after him!"

"Hmph. Leave him. We don't need him to find Sora. He admitted he was a Nobody, and that means Organization XIII! It's probably his fault Sora is missing!"

"He's our friend!" Goofy shouts and Donald closes his mouth. Goofy never shouts, in that way he and Donald have always differed. But now he's screaming, he's calling Roxas their friend, and Donald listens.

"He deserves our friendship! He's not Sora, he won't ever be Sora. He's Roxas. He's our friend and he has a heart!" Donald nods; Goofy is right, they both know it. Donald exhales slowly, letting go of his anger. His shoulders unclench and he dropped his weapon.

They exit the ship side by side and as darkness swallows them, Goofy hears Donald beside him.

"It was easier to blame him." Goofy knows.

The place he's run into is dark, that's the first thing he notices. His breath comes in gasps; his laughter dies away into the depths of the cavern he's found himself in. There are memories of another life crowding his vision; Twilight Town is being replaced by the cold stark castle of his dreams.

There are torches, topped with blue flame, that create paths through the darkness. Unthinkingly, Roxas follows one. Cold water laps at his feet and he starts, looking around him for the first time. Stalagmites rise from the rocky ground, sometimes meeting the stalactites above. A chilly wind moves through the cave, raising the hair on Roxas' arms.

A scream rents the air and from the murky dark before him a girl stumbles forward, Heartless on her heels. Roxas moves forward, Keyblades swinging, and the Heartless retreat, vanishing into the darkness.

The girl rests on her elbows, trembling slightly. Roxas offers her a hand but she brushes it away, standing slowly on her own.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He's really curious, because if the girl was looking to die, she was going about it perfectly.

"I was fine." She snaps, a little fire in her voice. But mostly she looks tired and Roxas doesn't snipe back at her because of it.

"So what about you, you looking to die yourself, wandering in Hades' realm?"

"Hades? He some kind of bigshot around here?" The girl stares at him, dumbfounded.

"Where in the realms did you come from, kid? Hades is the Lord of the Dead. A god. You don't mess with him." Roxas looks unimpressed and she laughs. "Still, you've got spunk. Or a death wish. I like you. The name's Meg."

"Roxas." Meg brushes dirt off her dress and inspects the boy.

"Look, kid, Roxas. I need to go see Hades. You should probably get out of here. The Caves of the Dead aren't just a place to hang about in." Now it's Roxas' turn to stare.

"You nearly got your heart stolen by a bunch of Heartless, and you're telling me to be careful? Look. I'll just come with you."

Somehow, Roxas finds himself defending the girl through the winding passages of the Underworld, avoiding crashing boulders and killing a seemingly unending amount of Heartless.

"Where'd you get those key thingies anyway? For all their flouncy looks, they're pretty useful." Meg commented as Roxas finished off another slew of Heartless that had surrounded them outside an ornate marble door.

"Keyblades. And. I'm still trying to find out." Meg doesn't ask further, she can see the thin line that Roxas' mouth has become.

"I'm pretty sure that this is the door to Hades' Chamber. You can go do whatever it was you were here to do in the first place now."

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easy. I kind of like you. And you'd hardly be half as interesting as a Heartless." Meg snickers but goes to pull the door open.

Instead it flies open and a black blur runs past, chased by a large fireball.

"Why do I always get the sucky jobs?!" The blur wails and Roxas jumps.

"Demyx?" The figure slows and whirls around, barely ducking the fireball.

"Roxas! You're here! Wow, Axel would be stoked to know that, if he wasn't running from Saïx and everything. But hey, it's awesome to see you! And you're still in top form and everything! The Superior will be stoked. Or you know, as emotional as he ever gets. But gee, it's really great to see you! You coming back to us yet? Hey, you know what, maybe we should just talk later. I think Hades is kinda mad." Demyx ducks another fireball and vanishes in darkess.

Hades descends the stairs, looking immensely displeased and practically on fire. He takes a moment to survey the valley before turning and preparing to return to his chamber. As he does he reverts to a blue-ish color, without any of the flames surrounding him.

"Hades! Wait!" Meg jumps out from where she'd been standing behind the door and dashes after him, leaving Roxas no choice but to follow. He takes another glance into the valley behind them and catches up to Meg.

Hades turns and looks at the pair with amusement.

"Blunderboy let his pet girlfriend off the leash? Or is he dead? Please tell me you're the bearer of good fortune!" Meg scowls.

"Shut it Hades. I'm here of my own choice. But you've got to stop these Coliseum fights. It's too much!"

"So I am getting to him. Excellent! Well, it was lovely to see you Wondergirl, and bodyguard, but I've really got to get back to killing Hercules. It was great of you to stop by!" Neither Meg or Roxas move and Hades raises a hand, a menacing ball of fire appearing in his palm. Roxas pushes Meg behind himand sends the fireball flying with a swift parry. He jumps, prepared to land the perfect hit, only to find his Keyblades slide away Hades.

"Well lookie here, we've got ourselves a bona fide hero! Well, kid, here's the rub. You're a hero. And this is the Underworld. We're not really fans of those types. So down here, you're nothing. A zero!" Hades laughs and Roxas scowls, still not letting go of his blades.

"Hades! Please!" Meg is getting desperate now, he can hear it in her voice.

"Well…" The god's gaze is drawn to the Keyblades in Roxas' hands. "Say… those are Keyblades. I thought only that no-good pipsqueak Sora got to flash those things about."

"These are mine." Roxas says, though his grip on the blades tightens perceptibly.

"Right, right, sure. Well, kid, I guess it seems we're going to be able to ink out a deal after all. You see, I've got this door. And it's got this big ole lock on it. So, if you're willing to get rid of it with those fancy smancy keys of yours, I'm willing to lighten up on Blunderboy up top!" Meg glances at Roxas and she's wary of the offer, but she's so hopeful that Roxas nods tightly to Hades.

"Well then, if you'll just come this way, the door's right here." There is an unholy amount of glee in the god's voice as he leads Roxas into the circular room at the top of the stairs. It's made completely of blue-grey stone, the walls are carved with strange gargoyles and other, more unidentified creatures. At one end is a marble throne and in the middle of the room is a circular portal, filled with swirling green yellow light. It makes Roxas slightly sick to look at it. Directly across from the throne is a large door crisscrossed with chains and inscribed with glowing blue designs. Roxas goes to it, raising Oathkeeper to point at the lock. A beam of white light shoots from the keyblade, the lock glows and vanishes.

"The Underdrome is back in business!" Hades grins triumphantly.

"So now you'll hold you end of the bargain?" Meg asks. The god waves a hand nonchalantly, still focused on the now-open door before him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Meg doesn't look convinced, but they leave despite her misgivings.

When they're down the stairs the doors slam shut behind them and they make their way from the Underworld in silence. No Heartless appear now, the tunnels are eerily silent. Footsteps, not theirs, echo behind them and Roxas turns. A flash of black against the green rocks catches his eye.

"Meg, the door is just ahead. I've got to go. Will you be okay?" Meg looks at him in surprise.

"Sure Roxas. I'll be fine. I've been telling you that all along. Come find me up top in the Coliseum, when you're all done with… that." She smiles and walks away, quickly fading into darkness. Roxas waits a moment and then turns around, running backwards down the tunnel.

"Demyx!"

---

"Demyx!" The sound echoes down through the caves. Roxas runs down the tunnel, following the faint footsteps.

"Demyx!" He stumbles, ripping one of the knees of his pants. He can feel blood begin trickling down his leg. A black, gloved hand moves into his vision. Roxas brushes it away and stands. The man takes off his hood, revealing blond hair and a happy smile.

"Roxas! I've missed you! Xaldin says he saw you at Beast's Castle, and he said you're remembering us! And you knew my name! So are you ready to come to us yet? Luxord and Xigbar never listen to me play, and Saix's gone offworld. Except now the Superior's sent me here. But it's awful-"

"Demyx, where is Axel?" Roxas cuts through chatter, deadly serious.

"Axel left the Organization. Saix is after him. That's why you sould come back, cause then Axel will too!"

"Axel left?" Roxas repeats slowly.

"Sure did! Right after you did. It's awful boring at the Castle now." Demyx pouts but Roxas isn't paying attention. He's walking away already, and Demyx runs after him, grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"Roxas! Hey, you can't leave! You've got to come back to us, we need you to complete the plan!" Roxas shoves the Nobody's hand away.

"The plan will never work." Roxas says coldly. Demyx's face falls.

"Whaddya mean Rox? Kingdom Hearts is our only chance! How can you say that?! I know you feel this ache where our hearts should be! I know you don't want to fade away, same as all of us. Don't you want to be whole, to be a Somebody?" Demyx looks so earnest, so impassioned. It's a mockery of what he claims to be. Roxas remembers that ache and the emptiness. Except now it's more like a memory and less like a constant. Instead there's a gentle warmth spreading from his chest and the faintest sound, _ba-dum, ba-dum_, always in his ears.

"Demyx. How do you think Kingdom Hearts is made?" Demyx looks at him, confused and uncomprehending.

"Well… you kill Heartless and stuff. And release the Hearts they've stolen. And then they float up and join Kingdom Hearts. I guess."

"But how do you think we first made our Kingdom Hearts in the beginning? It didn't just magically appear, to help us in our time of need." Roxas sneers. He can't help it. He remembers Xemnas' speeches and the madness that was the light behind the man's eyes. "Xemnas made it, in the beginning. And don't kid yourself into thinking he asked the light to help. Xemnas made that Kingdom Hearts of pure darkness. It will never be the real thing." Demyx can only stare at the boy before him, the boy who is mocking everything the Organization has worked towards.

"How… how can you say that? How can you know?" He finally demands.

"My heart told me." Roxas says and he doesn't stick around to see Demyx's reaction. He can hear the shout of rage and the disbelieving laughter as he runs up the tunnel, heading towards the light he knows must be at the end of the tunnel.

---

He doesn't end up going to the end of the tunnel, up the stairs. Because Goofy and Donald are coming down them, and Goofy is grinning at the sight of him, and Donald isn't scowling. They do look worried, and then surprised when Roxas looks angry upon hearing what Hades has done to Meg. He's stolen her, Goofy says. Stolen her and made her the prize for the very first Underdrome. The trio moves downwards, once more into Hades' realm, and along the way Roxas explains how he knows Meg. He doesn't mention Demyx, he can't.

Hercules is waiting at the river and the ferryboat and introductions are rushed and stilted. Hercules can't look away from the underground coliseum across the water and Roxas understands why Meg was risking herself in the darkness. Not even Hercules' bright smile can hide the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he loves Meg.

In the end, Hercules wins Meg back, defeating Cerberus and playing the hero, as always. Roxas stands beside him, but he doesn't protest when Hercules accept the trophy, the cup, and Meg. She's fine, brushing dirt from her dress and Roxas is relieved, because somewhere along the line he realized he quite liked her. It's not sort of liking he has for Goofy, that is inevitable and inescapable. He doesn't love her, hardly. He's sure he can't love anyway, not yet. But Meg is his first friend, in his eyes. The first friend he was free to choose.

Meg only has the time to smile at Roxas before Hercules embraces her. It's all very fairytale ending. Roxas is surprised that it doesn't sting, not the tiniest bit. He supposes that's part of friendship, and really, Meg deserves her ending.

They leave the world quietly, and no one talks as the gummi ship takes off, and it's all very much okay.

**AN:** Apologies for the wait, but you'll notice this chapter is significantly longer then the previous ones. I'll be the first to admit, I'm not quite happy with the final portion of this chapter, but my mind was already moving onto other worlds, so I had to finish this up before I could follow. At far too late at night.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated, they keep me writing away (during math class and whathaveyou).


End file.
